criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Drink Yourself to Death
Drink Yourself to Death is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixty-ninth case in Explore the World and the one hundred and eighty-third overall. It takes place in Oceania appearing as the fourth case in the region. Plot Upon hearing from Austin Bentley that Drug Ares was being dealt in Wellington, Connor directed the team to the city where Riya and the player headed out to investigate. They then heard reports of a disturbance in a local bar and headed there, only to find both former tusk collector Xadreque Cleyton and venture capitalist Marlon Roach dead during their meeting. Nia soon confirmed that both Marlon and Xadreque were killed by large amounts of cyanide poison, also ascertaining that the killer would have access to such poison. They first questioned bar musician Sid Campbell, waitress Alana Kehale, and priest Orlando Rivera. They then heard from Penelope that Alana had been spotted fleeing the crime scene with a camera. Takagi soon followed Alana through the CCTV cameras into a dark alleyway where she could no longer see her, prompting the pair to head there to investigate. There, they found Alana's body slumped in a dumpster, her throat cut with the camera nowhere to be seen. Now dealing with a triple homicide, they sent the body to Nia who confirmed Alana had traces of pretzel crumbs around her neck. They also suspected Australian Prime Minister Marvin Hemsworth and oil magnate Stella Osborne. It was also discovered that Sid and Alana had become close friends while working for the bar and that Orlando believed Xadreque and Marlon to be sinners. Then, Anya insisted they'd been sent a letter from the killer. The killers message insisted that Xadreque and Marlon were indecent men who deserved to die for their plans, but vowing that Alana was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Finally, they arrested Sid for the three murders. Sid tried to deny it, waving the pair off before Bradley brought up Alana, prompting Sid to tell him to be quiet and start sobbing. He admitted to killing all three, but swore that Alana hadn't done anything wrong. He revealed that he'd overheard Xadreque discussing plans to start a homeless shelter that truly worked as a conversion camp for homosexuals, with Marlon agreeing to fund it. Infuriated that the pair would make such an operation, Sid decided to take action to stop the conversion camp from being built, poisoning both of their drinks and letting them die. Later, Alana demanded to see Sid in the alleyway to discuss something. Alana then showed Sid footage she'd recorded that night showing Sid poisoning the drinks. Sid then sighed and admitted that Alana was his friend and that she wrongfully trusted him, with him slitting her throat and dumping her body in the dumpster. For all his crimes, Sid was sentenced to forty years in prison by Judge Armstrong. Post-trial, Anthony approached the player for help in setting up a dinner for him and Riya following everything that had happened during their fight with the Zodiac. After the pair helped booked a reservation for the married couple, as well as purchasing a bouquet of flowers from by the bay, Anthony invited Riya to the bar. The couple then swore that no matter what was thrown their way, they'd rise above it for their children and future, before the couple headed off for a boat ride in the bay. Later on, Imran accompanied the player in heading to the dingy alleyway as they'd heard of drug deals going on in the area. Eventually they found drug dealer Reynaldo Gonzalez handing out drug packets. After catching Reynaldo who tried to flee and recovering the drug packets from the dumpster, they sent them to the lab for testing and analysis. Nia soon confirmed that the packets contained Drug Ares disguised as cocaine. Reynaldo insisted that he was approached to sell the drug and that he didn't ask questions, only caring for the money at the end of it. They then arrested Reynaldo for dealing out of the alleyway. Meanwhile, they heard reports that Marvin had been spotted trashing the bar and overturning barstools. The pair soon raced there and stopped the Australian Prime Minister, with Nia insisting that Marvin was showing signs of being under Drug Ares' influence. After having Spencer calm Marvin down and stabilise the situation, Marvin insisted that the Zodiac and their drug had to be stopped once and for all. He then insisted the Australian government had done their own research into the society and uncovered communications between two members, but the messages were coded and that he'd left the research in the bar. After retrieving the research and sending it off to Takagi, she revealed she'd been able to decipher the message, saying that it was actually a language she'd developed with Tadashi in their childhood. Takagi then revealed that the communications were between Aida and Sebastian del Prado discussing "salvation night", prompting the team to confront him. Sebastian laughed and revealed that Aida was meeting with Taurus and Sagittarius in Sydney to enact "salvation night" during the Olympic Games. Sebastian then insisted that no matter what they did, they couldn't stop the great salvation. With no time to waste to stop "salvation night", the team raced to the Olympic Games to stop Aida and the Zodiac's plans once and for all... Summary Victims *'Xadreque Cleyton' (found dead in a barstool, poisoned) *'Marlon Roach' (found slumped over the bar counter) *'Alana Kehale' (found with her throat slit in a dumpster) Murder Weapon *'Cyanide' *'Oyster Knife' Killer *'Sid Campbell' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has access to poisons. *The suspect eats pretzels. *The suspect drinks cider. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a dirt stain. *The suspect has a watch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has access to poisons. *The suspect eats pretzels. *The suspect drinks cider. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a dirt stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has access to poisons. *The suspect eats pretzels. *The suspect drinks cider. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a watch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has access to poisons. *The suspect eats pretzels. *The suspect drinks cider. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a watch. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has access to poisons. *The killer eats pretzels. *The killer drinks cider. *The killer has a dirt stain. *The killer has a watch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Wellington Bar. (Clues: Victim's Bodies, Brown Satchel) *Examine Brown Satchel. (Result: Postcard) *Examine Postcard. (Result: Boardwalk; New Crime Scene: Bay Boardwalk) *Investigate Bay Boardwalk. (Clues: Broken Wood, Drinks Tray, Golden Object) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Guitar) *Analyze Guitar. (Result: S CAMPBELL; New Suspect: Sid Campbell) *Interrogate Sid on the double homicide. *Examine Drinks Tray. (Result: Nametag; New Suspect: Alana Kehale) *Question Alana on the murder. *Examine Golden Object. (Result: Crucifix; New Suspect: Orlando Rivera) *See if Orlando witnessed the murder. *Autopsy Victim's Bodies. (20:00:00; Attribute: The killer has access to poison) *GO to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Dingy Alleyway. (Clues: Alana's Body, Trash Bag, Formal Badge, Cigarette) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Oyster Knife) *Analyze Oyster Knife. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cider) *Examine Formal Badge. (Result: Prime Ministerial Badge; New Suspect: Marvin Hemsworth) *Confront Marvin about going down the alleyway. (Attribute: Marvin has access to poison) *Examine Cigarette. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Stella Osborne) *See why Stella was down the alleyway. *Autopsy Alana's Body. (14:00:00; Attribute: The killer and Stella eat pretzels; New Crime Scene: Boardwalk Steps) *Investigate Boardwalk Steps. (Clues: Faded Photo, Broken Board) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Friendly Photo) *Speak to Sid about his friendship with Alana. (Attribute: Sid has access to poison, eats pretzels, and drinks cider) *Examine Broken Board. (Result: Bible Quote) *Confront Orlando over calling Marlon and Xadreque "sinners". (Attribute: Orlando has access to poison, eats pretzels, and drinks cider) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Killer's Message. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Fingerprint Identified) *Confront Stella over her fingerprint. (Attribute: Stella has access to poison and drinks cider; New Crime Scene: Barstools) *Investigate Barstools. (Clue: Alana's Purse) *Examine Alana's Purse. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Risqué Photo) *Confront Marvin about paying for prostitutes in the alleyway. (Attribute: Marvin drinks cider and eats pretzels) *Investigate Dumpster. (Clues: Trash Can, Broken Glass) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Eyedrop) *Analyze Eyedrop. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a dirt stain) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Poison Vial) *Analyze Poison Vial. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a watch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to If You Want Peace (4/5). (No stars) If You Want Peace (4/5) *See how you can help Anthony. (Reward: Fancy Outfit) *Investigate Bay Boardwalk. (Clue: Flowers) *Examine Flowers. (Result: Flower Bouquet; New Quasi-Suspect: Riya Laghari) *Bring Riya to the bar. *Investigate Dingy Alleyway. (Clue: Cans) *Examine Cans. (Result: Drug Packets) *Analyze Drug Packets. (08:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Reynaldo Gonzalez) *Confront Reynaldo over dealing drugs. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Stop Marvin trashing the bar. *Investigate Wellington Bar. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Cryptic Research) *Examine Cryptic Research. (Result: Notes) *Analyze Notes. (03:00:00) *Confront Sebastian over "salvation night". (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Oceania (UnknownGamez) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World